User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 22
Michael arrived at the Boys Dorm and was happy to see his close friends again. He saw Greg sitting outside on the steps. "Hey, what's up. Homo?" Michael asked. Greg was looking down. "I'm a little nervous to see C-Money again." Greg admitted. Michael sat next to him. "Well, when a boy meets a girl... Nah I'm just kidding." Michael joked. "He's your friend, he will be happy to see you again. Now come on, stop the water works. You look like a faggot when you're sad." Michael jokingly mocked him. Then they got up and went inside the Boys' Dorm. They walked in and saw Charles. "Hey, what's up man." Charles got up and bro hugged Greg. They then fist bumped. "Where the fuck is my hug?" Michael asked, sarcastically. They all laugh at that. They sit and talk for awhile, catching up on things. They were also waiting for C-Money to arrive. After around fifteen minutes of hanging out C-Money walks through the door and Charles gets him to come over. Michael said a joke but noticed quickly that C-Money wasn't really in the mood for anything at all. When he saw Greg it just dug him into a deeper hole. Just then Nicole cmae into the room. There was a bruise across her face, she tried to cover it up but Michael could see it like a dog can smell a dead body. "What happened to you?" C-Money asked her. Michael got up from his seat and approached her. "Yeah, what did happen?" He was worried. He had jumped out of his seat and looked her over. She was worried, she didn't want Michael to freak out but that is exactly what he was going to do. She told them about the Preppie ambush and before anyone could even say anything Michael was out the door, Greg and Charles ran to catch up with him. "I don't need your help, guys." Michael told them, seriously. "Yeah, I want to prove myself to you guys again." Greg protested. Michael stopped and turned to him. "Nothing to prove, Charles and I are no longer mad. Check with C-Money, he's the one that's mad." Michael said. "And Charles, this is my vendetta, go to Jimmy and see if he's alright." Michael and Charles split up, he left Greg standing there watching him leave. He was obviously in thought. Harrington House, 12:31 PM Michael walked into the Harrington House area. He saw Chad hanging out with a random Prep out front. Michael went up to them. "Hey, you girls," Michael greeted them with aggression. "Tell me where Tad is you bitches." Michael was angry. Chad refused. Michael rushed at him tackled him to the ground and started elbowing him until blood was pouring out. The other Prep knocked Michael off and kicked him in the stomach. Michael caught his leg and threw him to the ground where he continued to stomp on his face until he was out. Michael got up and kicked the door down. Two more Preppies rushed at Michael. One tried to tackle him to the ground but Michael kneed him over and over again until he fell to the ground. Michael dodged a right hook from the other and threw a Jab-Cross that knocked him to the ground. Michael kicked him hard in his side to make sure he stayed down. He rushed up the stairs and saw parker watching tv. "Michael.." Parker said, as he noticed him. Michael rushed forward and threw Parker to the ground, he started punching him over and over again. "So, where's Tad, pretty boy?" Michael asked. "He's in Vice City visiting his grandma." Parker said, blood covering his face. Michael started kicking him and punching him. "Michael stop!" His brave young girlfriend yelled. Michael looked up. "Ugh, Nicole. Parker and I are just..... Catching up, aren't we boyo?" Michael said sarcastically as he playfully punched Parker in the side of the head. "Leave him, he's in enough pain." She said. Michael got and "accidentally" kicked him in the side. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see ya there." He said as he approached Nicole. They walked out of Harrington House. They then went to class. The Gym, 1:46 PM Gary walked through the doors to the gym. Some Jocks saw him and stared in disbelief, Gary was on campus. He was no longer expelled. He went over to to the bleachers where Ryan was sitting, waiting for him. "Well, hello Ryan boy." Gary said as he took a seat next to him. "Hey, what's up man?" Ryan asked. "What is it you wanted?" He asks. He was curious why Gary wanted to see him. Yes they were connected but they agreed that no one would find out but that was when Gary wasn't in school. Ryan was supposed to be his in school connection but now that he's back perhaps their friendship could benefit better. "Well, you see I have this brilliant plan," Gary starts off. Gary was insane, but also a genius, but insane as well Ryan knew it, Michael knew it, Greg, C-Money, Charles, Ted, Johnny, they all knew it but what they couldn't deny was that his plans were genius. He was manipulative like Ryan and Derby but there was also something more to him that put himself in a league of his own. "I have these drugs that I want you and the Jocks to spread around, Mr. Johnson will believe it was Hopkins, Michael, C-Money, Greg, and Charles... All those morons that turned on me when I was in my prime. This will teach them." Gary said. "Why us, and what makes you think he'll believe it was them?" Ryan was interested but also curious. "Because there's more Jocks then there are of me, you guys get this wonderful stuff around and I'll handle Johnson and Crabblesnitch." Gary said. They both agreed to it. Quite frankly they wanted to see the world burn at this point. With Gary the sneaky one and Ryan calling the shots they'd be unstoppable. One Week Later, Tad's House, 2:12 AM Michael climbed over the fence to Tad's house and found himself army crawling through the lawn as to not be seen. "Fucking army style." He whispered to himself. He saw Tad's car that they've come after Michael and his friends with. Michael got out some spray paint and sprayed. "I FUCK MY COUSINS." On the car. Then he got the Bottle Rocket launcher out and started firing it at Tad's house. "What the hell was that!?" He heard Tad yell. Michael continued to fire them at Tad's house breaking several windows in the process. A Prep looked out the window and Michael shot him with a Bottle Rocket. "I'm calling the police!" Tad exclaimed. "At least he's nice enough to yell it to the world." Michael whispered to himself sarcastically. The Michael jumped back over the fence and got a ride in Johnny's car. "How was that, kid?" Johnny asked. Michael had that evil smirk across his face. "Oh yeah man." Category:Blog posts